


Just One of Those Things

by airamcg



Series: Diliman U [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Polygems Week 2016, Quadruple Drabble, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s supposed to be date night, but there's always 'just one of those things' that keep getting in the way...</p><p>(It’s better when they’re all together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One of Those Things

 

 

_Clink, clink, clink._

Garnet watches Amethyst stir her iced tea, only the ice has already melted.

It’s supposed to be date night, but Pearl is running unusually late.

[Pop quiz,] she texted them. [Be there soon.]

They’ve been sitting silently for an hour now.

“So, Garnet... What do we talk about in these things again?”

“How our day went, I believe.”

“Meh. Small talk’s boring.” Amethyst shrugs, then tries again. “Did you see the museum’s new display?”

“The giant chicken feet sculpture out front was hard to miss.”

“Pretty weird, right? Did you like it?”

Garnet smiles. “It’s good art.”

 

* * *

 

 

Pearl covers her ears, but that doesn’t lessen the cacophony around her.

It’s supposed to be date night, but Garnet is away visiting her moms.

“It’s their first-kiss-iversary,” she said. “Be back tomorrow.”

Pearl wants to dance, so naturally Amethyst takes her to the arcade.

“We can win tickets while dancing!” she justifies, “Maybe we’ll even get enough for that Juri plush you’ve always wanted!”

But with the crowd, noise, and flashing lights, Pearl ends up with sensory overload.

Amethyst notices, of course. She guides Pearl outside, no questions asked.

They walk home in comfortable silence, arms around each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Garnet smells garlic and pasta as soon as the door opens. No doubt Pearl is in the kitchen, cooking her signature pesto.

It’s supposed to be date night, but Amethyst has to work overtime.

[Got some last-minute shit to finish,] she texted them. [Be home late-ish.]

They always have pesto when it’s just the two of them.

Pearl drops the ladle when Garnet hugs her from behind.

“You surprised me!” she cries.

Garnet kisses her shoulder and replies, “Next time, you should surprise me.”

Pearl thoughtfully hmm’s while draining pasta.

“Would chicken adobo suffice, for next time?”

“That’s a start.”

 

* * *

 

 

Amethyst leans against Garnet’s chest while pulling Pearl into a hug. She relishes the sound of Garnet’s heartbeat and the feel of Pearl’s hair under her fingers.

Outside, a typhoon rages.

“What d’you wanna do tonight?” she asks.

“Same thing we do every night,” says Garnet.

“Try to take over the world,” chimes Pearl. “See? I know that reference!”

Cute, but neither answers Amethyst’s question.

“Movie marathon?” she tries again.

“Then we chill.”

“Like ‘Netflix and Chill’?”

“We kinda don’t have Netflix, though.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Yes, let’s do that.”

It’s date night, and it’s always better when they’re all together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for reading my fic! It's a quadruple drabble written for the **Polygems Week 2016 Day 1 theme: Date Night**. If it's not too much trouble, I would love to hear what you think about it. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!
> 
> Now for some cultural/reference notes:
> 
> The giant chicken feet sculpture in front of the museum is real. [Here's a blog post about it with pictures.](https://plotpublicart.wordpress.com/2013/03/04/artefact-x-at-the-vargas-museums-front-lawn/)
> 
> The Juri plush is a reference to Arisugawa Juri from Revolutionary Girl Utena. There's more than one reason why Pearl would like a plush of her. 
> 
> Chicken adobo is a simple Filipino dish, where chicken is boiled in soy sauce, vinegar, pepper, laurel/bay leaves and garlic (for the most basic recipe). Some people like adding potatoes or hard-boiled eggs. Others like to sautee the garlic and chicken first before adding in the rest of the ingredients. My family likes to cook it by simply boiling the meat in the marinade and then adding button mushrooms and/or banana heart.
> 
> Also, the Philippines experiences an average of 20 typhoons per year, usually bringing heavy rains, floods, and other nasty stuff with them.


End file.
